Sissy (My Name Is Earl)
Sissy is a local truck driver who seem to be a bit tomboyish. And yet, she is somewhat a promiscouis and insane woman with some personal and psychological issues of her own. She appeared in I Won't Die with a Little Help from My Friends (Part 1). She was portrayed by Jane Lynch. Biography Sissy is a local truck driver who works for a company owned by the legendary mobster/strip joint owner Big Chubby himself. One day while she was driving, her semi truck hit a gurney with a man on it and keeps on moving. She didn't know who that man is, but it was in fact happened to be Earl who is in a coma. Earlier a moment ago when Joy tries to save Earl by jumping on top of him to perform CPR, but Catalina opens the ambulance doors to let his spirit escape in case he dies. When Randy hits a bump on the road, it sends Joy and Earl out of the ambulance on the gurney. Then Joy jumps off the moving gurney to avoid a semi truck, but the truck, not seeing Earl, keeps moving with the gurney attached to its grill. Joy, Randy, Catalina and Darnell after learning from a truck owning company about who drive the vehicle, found the semi and the gurney in the front yard of the house belonged to Sissy the truck driver who hit Earl. When they find Earl's mustache hair on Sissy's face after they asked her about where he is, they know she was lying and he's in her house. As they all looked around the house to try find a way to sneak in, they stopped by the living room window and saw Sissy was being sexually passionate towards the comatose Earl, evening try to comsummate a nightmarish "marriage" between her and Earl. They were all grossed out and disgusted at the woman's odd behavior and they knew they had to get Earl out of there now. Joy talks to the crazy Sissy in order to get Earl out of there. When they break in and stopped her from seducing him, she begged them to not take him away because she thinks they're both in love, so Joy talks to the crazy Sissy in order to get Earl out of there("I Won't Die with a Little Help from My Friends (Part 1)"). Then she quickly realized and said "Wait a minute. You're not bringin' him back, you're takin' him for your own dirty needs!" as Joy tells the gang to run. She fights her off and tries knocking her down with her fist and a lamp and a phone, but to no aveil. Sissy even licked her own blood off her faced and that creeped out Joy. They finally got away and moved Earl to a hospital, though Sissy shot the comatose Earl in the buttocks with her shotgun. Category:Perverts Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Femme Fatale Category:Delusional